escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Savant Has Fallen
The Savant Has Fallen is the twelfth and the final episode of Season 1 of Escape the Night. Episode Description As the Savant has now fallen, the Black Specter is on his rampage to destroy and silence the Savant’s eleven guests so he can take over the mansion and the world for himself. In order to stop the maniac warlock, it’s up to the guests to reunite once more in order to stop the warlock so they can escape the night. Will they succeed to stay strong and make it out… or will it prove to be too much? Episode Summary Episode 12 As the Savant falls, the eleven guests flee to the lounge where they find the blue scroll Jordan left behind. They soon discover that the scroll had wished Jordan to give up his life for his friends’ lives. They then take the sapphire key that Jordan gave to them and used the key’s gem to unlock the glass case and retrieve the Specter and a scroll. The scroll then reveals that there are three different seals that the living must destroy to weaken the Warlock’s power while fighting the guardians that are roaming the house and grounds. Jackson succeeds to destroy the defense machine that was guarding the seal concealed in the inventor’s workshop before killing the vampire with Edward. He then destroys the seal with fire before going to help Luke. After they kill the werewolf, Luke and his allies fight off clowns when Luke discovers that in order to destroy his own seal, he needed to kill a clown in the Maiden of Madness and spill its blood on the seal. After Luke knocks the head clown unconscious, Jack and Luke take the clown to the Maiden and successfully collect some of the blood to destroy the seal before finishing off the clowns. Meanwhile, Miranda and her allies goes to the witches’ hut where they work together to kill the witches before they discover they needed to make a potion to dissolve and destroy the seal with. After they collect the ingredients, they manage to destroy the last seal. After all the seals are destroyed, the guests regroup and put together the Specter and the gems they collected, completing the powerful object. After that, they headed upstairs where Payton discovers the warlock’s quarters behind a bookshelf door. They then confront the Warlock, who reveals that their fallen friend Jordan had power inside him as he was his son and that Jordan was the key to the goal of the Warlock taking over the world for himself. The group then fight against the Warlock while dealing with the Warlock’s spells and trapped islands before they find a locket. The locket then reveals the Warlock and his son Jordan, an inscription saying that the power of love can defeat almost anything. Even though the Warlock tries to take gems for himself, the group managed to end the Warlock’s life at the same time as the villain falls. A message the Warlock has then reveals that there was more evil out there and that the Against Evil Allegiance was waiting for them. Edward then gains powers and he realizes the truth that he reveals to the others that the Ice Witch was his mother. With the encouragement of the Ice Witch, Edward uses his power to vanquish the evil that enveloped the house before the deceased spirits faded away one by one. Afterwards, they create a memorial for the fallen in the forest as the sun slowly rises before they leave the mansion’s grounds where they find a car that belonged to the Against Evil Allegiance. They then meet a man who congratulated them for defeating the Warlock. He then promised that they could help their friends while stopping other evil characters in the world. He then reveals himself to be Connor Fawkes before he then takes the three survivors home. Meanwhile, the Savant’s body lies in the lobby as magic starts to trickle from his fingers... Epilogue Edward is revived by the Ice Witch with the use of a talisman, promising to her son that not all would be over as she puts the talisman on her son. Then Edward is revived, as his eyes open, cold as ice and blue in the icy air... Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Luke Mathieu *Jackson Sharp *Joshua Blackwood *Payton Hawthorne *Miranda Valentine *Alehandro Mercix *Deklan Knox *Edward del Lobo *Christopher Shaw *Samantha Goodwin *Hasuro Johnson *The Warlock *The Vampire *The Werewolf *The Clowns *The Three Witches *The Ice Witch *Connor Fawkes Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 1